1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring devices and more particularly pertains to a new color coded football yardage measuring sleeve for showing an exact distance a football team must move to achieve a first down when measuring chains are brought onto a football field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of measuring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, measuring devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art measuring devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,803 to Caywood; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,328 to Heinen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,750 to Reum; U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,804 to Spalding; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,794 to Coddington; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,040 to Rozenwasser.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new color coded football yardage measuring sleeve. The inventive device includes a cylindrical sleeve portion having opposed open ends for receiving an existing yardage chain therein. The sleeve portion has a length of ten yards. The cylindrical sleeve portion is divided into one yard increments of alternating colors.
In these respects, the color coded football yardage measuring sleeve according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of showing an exact distance a football team must move to achieve a first down when measuring chains are brought onto a football field.